German Published Patent Application No. 29 19 046 describes a bumper system which has an outer bumper part and an inner bumper part. The inner bumper part has a base part as well as two side crosspieces positioned to it at an angle. The base part of the inner bumper part is furnished with-three ridges for reinforcement, running lengthways. The ridges contribute to the optimization of the loading capacity of the bumper system.
A bumper having an outer bumper part as well as an inner bumper part is described in German Published Patent Application No. 102 60 342, the inner bumper part having a base part and at least one side crosspiece situated at an angle thereto. The inner bumper part is designed so that when a force is applied to the bumper, the deformation of the inner bumper part takes place in a defined fashion.
German Published Utility Model No. 94 02 167 U describes a bumper having an inner bumper part as well as an outer bumper part. The inner bumper part is developed as at least one rib or brace.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a bumper, by which repair costs may be reduced, e.g., in the case of collisions occurring at low speeds.